


The Best Part Of Having A New Sub

by Edgy_Moony



Series: Safe In Your Arms [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Highschool AU, I'm so tired, I'm sorry it took so long, Kinda?, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, The title is sucky:(, sub space, sub training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: ...Is the training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm so sorry that this took so long but it's like two times as much smut as the last couple and more of them in school so I hope that helps!! I really hope you like it!❤️

“Psst. Alec.”  
Alec ignored the voice from the seat behind him and tried to focus on the lecture being given.  
“Whoo-hoo! Alexander.”  
Alec shivered at the use of his full name and at the fingertips lightly touching his neck. 

“Magnus.” He hissed, leaning back into the fingers despite himself. “Will you be quiet!” Even though he couldn’t see his lover he just knew that he was pouting.

“But Alec- I just wanted to ask you to meet me after class.” 

Alec frowned.“Magnus, I have Physics.” Magnus’s fingers were back on his neck and his breath was in Alec’s ear. “But Alexander”, he purred, “I have a surprise for you.”

Alec’s breath hitched. “O-okay. Now will you let me take notes in peace?” 

Magnus leaned back, smirking. “Whatever you say, darling.”

____________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus shushed Alec when he sighed in exasperation as Magnus pulled him further into the  
broom closet. “Magnus, why do we have to be in a closet for you to tell me the news?”

“Because”,Magnus lowered his voice,”sneaking around is hot.”

Alec backed up into the wall when Magnus stepped closer, smile like silk but with a dangerous edge. When Alec’s back hit the wall Magnus’ hands followed and landed on either side of his head. 

“See? Isn't that much better?” Magnus purred, dipping his head and putting his mouth to Alec’s.

Alec whimpered, reaching up to grab Magnus’ shirt and pull him closer until their bodies were pressed against each other from head to toe. Magnus growled low in his throat and pressed Alec closer to the wall, his lips chasing Alec's taste and coaxing his partner’s tongue out to play.

When they broke apart Alec was gasping and his wide eyes were glazed. Magnus grinned and whispered,” Look at you. Your pulse is heightening and your pupils are dilated.”

Alec whined and arched into the hand that Magnus was tracing across his happy trail.“Magnus.” He gasped out. “You said you had- mhhmm- said you had...something to tell me.” 

Magnus grinned and slowly removed his hand, his eyes sharpening at the noise Alec let out at the loss. “I did.” He said simply. 

Alec looked at him, blinking until his eyes got some focus in them. He knew that Magnus wasn't going to tell Alec until he asked. Magnus had explained it to him, said it was part of his training that they had to work on cementing open lines of communication but Alec was having trouble forming full sentences.

He took a frustrated breath through his nose. “Magnus.”

“Yes,Alexander?” Magnus asked,encouragingly.

“What- what did you have to tell me?” Alec licked his lips and looked down. That attempt to ask was pathetic,he chastised himself.

“Hey,” Magnus placed a warm hand on his face. “None of that. You don't need to be ashamed to ask me things. That's what I’m here for. Okay?”

Alec looked into earnest green eyes and nodded. “Okay.” He whispered. “Thank you.”

Magnus smiled and kissed him softly. “Jem’s out of town for the weekend, I thought if you could get away we’d have a couple days to ourselves.”

Alec nodded,looking thoughtful. “I have soccer practice after school today and an early practice tomorrow but I can tell my family that I’m staying with a teammate to work on strategies.” His eyes softened and he reached for Magnus’ hand. “I’d love to stay over.” 

Magnus beamed, his lip gloss shining in the light of the hall as he opened the door and walked Alec to class still holding Alec’s hand in his. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Strip.”Magnus’ hard voice made Alec shiver. 

“Yes.” Alec said, shucking off his sweater. He cried out at the hand that suddenly gripped his hair. 

“Yes…?”

“Yes, M-Master.” Alec whispered, lowering his eyes. When Magnus released his hair,he stripped off the rest of his clothes and stood still,despite wanting to cover himself, in the middle of Magnus’ room. 

“Good boy.” He murmured. “Get on your back on the bed.” 

“Yes,Master.” Alec said, easier this time. 

Magnus smiled slowly. “We’re going to use scarves this time. I’m going to tie you up and suck your cock until you’re screaming my name, how about that?”

Alec quivered and bit his lip around his moan. “Would you like that, Alexander? Would you stay still and let me have my way with you, hmm?” 

“Yes!” Alec exclaimed in a strangled voice, arching his back slightly at the images that Magnus was putting into his head. 

Magnus smirked at the reaction of his lover as he walked to the drawer to get what he needed. Alec chewed on his lip and looked at Magnus with bright eyes as Magnus tied the silk scarves around his wrists and to the bedposts. His eyes were wide and full of lust as he eyed Magnus and his lips were shiny with spit and begging to be devoured-fuck. Magnus couldn’t resist bending down to capture them in a rough kiss. Alec tried to follow Magnus’ lips when he broke the kiss and whined when he couldn’t get much further than an inch. 

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus said staying out of his reach, when he saw how it affected his lover. Alec twisted his hips trying to get some kind of friction and Magnus grinned when he caught Alec’s hips and slammed them back down to the mattress. 

“What did I say about staying still, darling?” He asked in a dark tone. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Alec’s breath hitched when Magnus slid down onto his hips finding a new way to hold him down. “Please-Master, I’m sorry.” He said when Magnus just sat there. 

“What are you sorry for?” Magnus asked, leaning down to inhale the smell of Alec. All baby powder, mint and a little bit of sweat left over from practice. 

Alec whimpered when Magnus bit down on the skin that he had just been nuzzling, forgetting the question instantly. “Alexander.” Magnus growled. “What are you sorry for?”

The question took a minute to make it through the haze in the sub’s mind. “For disobeying orders,Master.” He said quietly, hanging his head.

“And what order was that?” Magnus spoke into Alec’s collar bone. 

“You asked me to stay still.” Alec said in that same quietly subdued voice. 

“And did you?” Magnus asked, dark eyes boring into Alec's.

“No,Master. I'm sorry.” 

“And why didn't you?”

Alec's brain stalled. “I-” He licked his lips and tried again. Magnus nipping at his collarbone made words difficult. “It just felt too good.” He replied honestly.

Magnus grinned, all teeth and wickedness. “That's a lack of self control.” He sympathized. 

Alec nodded, knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that.”

Alec whimpered. “Master-” he breathed.

“Quiet. You'll get five spankings and you'll thank me for each one.”

“Yes,Master.” Alec said,watching as Magnus moved to untie the scarves.

Watching Magnus move like this really was like being in an art gallery. He was all grace and snarl, so different from the Magnus that held him to sleep,and Alec wouldn't have it any other way.

“Are you paying attention?” Magnus asked sternly, but with a bit of concern in his eyes. 

Alec focused glazed eyes on Magnus and nodded. “Of course, Master. I'm sorry, Master.”

Magnus examined him, checking for signs of extreme spaciness or that Alec was going to use his safe word. 

Satisfied, he turned Alec over, ignoring his grunt and ran his hand over Alec’s ass. 

“So beautiful.” He murmured, bringing his hand down hard.

Alec shouted and moved into it and away from it all at once.

“One, Master! Thank you, Master.”

“Very good.”

Slap!

“Two,Master. Thank you, Master.” Alec strangled out,already hard.

Slap! Slap! Right in a row and Alec screamed. “Three, Master,four. Oh th-thank you,please.”

Slap!

“Yes!” Alec whimpered. “That was five, thank you,Master!”

“Shh.” Magnus soothed,running his hand over the red marks. “You did so well, so well.”

“M-more.” Alec muttered into the pillow. 

“More?” Magnus asked. “More what?”

“Please, hit me again. Please.”

Magnus’ eyes widened and his brain flooded with arousal so fast that it took him a moment to notice Alec's slip.

“You want me to do something for you,but you can't even address me properly?”

Alec shook his head, horror written on his face as he resisted the temptation to turn around and look at his lover,knowing that breaking position would make it worse.

“No,no,no! I'm sorry, Master. Master,please. I'm sorry.” Alec sobbed.

Magnus shushed him,turning him around so Magnus could see his face and wide,wet eyes.

“Hey,love.” Magnus swiped a thumb through a pile of tears under Alec's eye.”Shhh. I'll tell you what,if I can bring you to the edge and back,then I'll add on five more spankings."

Alec gulped a breath of air and thought it over. He blinked at Magnus and nodded.

“Yeah?” The elder prompted. 

“Yes, Master.Please.” The reward outweighed the punishment for him.

Magnus nodded to himself and leaned over Alec's waist,teasing his tongue over Alec's cock.

“Oh! Oh!” He heard from above him and Magnus would have grinned if he wasn't too busy swallowing more of Alec down his throat.

Alec only lasted a couple of minutes before he was there. Right there at the edge and he was calling out, “Master-Master I'm gonna-.” And Magnus pulled away.

Alec was left gasping,trying to get breath into his body and away from that cliff.

“Master.” He whined.”Master,was I good?”

And then Magnus was there,touching him and reassuring him that he did so well,that he was such a good boy.

“Do I get… Master, I want…”

“Oh, darling. Yes. Yes, you get your reward. Turn over for me.”

Alec did on trembling arms and turned his head to the side to rest on the pillow.

Slap! 

“One,Master!” He whined.

Slap! 

“Oh god! Two, Master, two.”

“I'm going to do the next three fast,okay?”

“Yes, Master. Please!”

Magnus rubbed Alec’s bottom before bringing his hand down hard and quick.

Slap!Slap!Slap!

Alec lost count at this point just screaming into the pillow. 

“Don't move.” Magnus’s rough voice came from above him and Alec continued sobbing into the pillow until he heard Magnus grunt and felt wetness on his back.

“Oh.” Alec shivered at the smell of his lover. “Master.” 

He felt arms hauling him up and around and warm lips wrap around his cock. 

“Oh!” He whimpered. “Oh, Master please, can I?”

Magnus’ bright eyes met his and Magnus smiled at him. “Come for me.” He murmured before going back to driving Alec out of his mind.

“Yes! Master, I’m gonna- ahhnnngg!”

Magnus swallowed what Alec filled his mouth with before wrapping Alec in his arms. 

“Oh, you did so good. Such a good boy.” There was a hand in Alec’s hair,petting him,pushing the sweaty bangs of his forehead and it felt so good.

“Such a good boy, let's get you cleaned up and we should get some water in you,huh?” Magnus chuckled.

Alec nodded sleepily. “Whatever you think.”

Magnus’ grin was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. *fans self* I loved writing this. Please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you liked it! And for the people following the series, I'm really sorry again.


End file.
